modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:WandersmokLight/Angel
Tom 1 Angel thumb|left|400px Zwą mnie Angel. Nie mają racji. Nie jestem aniołem. A raczej jestem, ale anioł może łatwo upaść. Ta historia zaczyna się poza czasem i przestrzenią, gdy nie istniało nic prócz pustki i mroku. Wieczyny chaos ciągną się w nieskończoność. Z tej otchłani powstała siła. Potęga niewyobrażalna jak poprzedni nieład. Stworzyła ona porządek, ale żeby go utrzymać potrzebni byli strażnicy. Istoty, które ludzie nazwali aniołami. Potężne, jasne źródła mocy uosabiające wszystko co dobre. Jednak Potęga nie była jedyną siłą w pustce. Powstała inna siła. Czysty Chaos stworzył istoty na wzór aniołów, lecz złe i zepsute, niosące tylko zniszczenie. Rozgorzała wojna między aniołami i demonami. Obie strony były równie potężne. Żadna nie mogła zwyciężyć. By zwyciężyć Chaos uknuł plan; wywyższył jednego ze swoich sług, demona o imieniu Trygon. Zwabił on i pozbawił mocy większość aniołów. Potęga czując, że przegrywa wykorzystała całą swą moc i zesłała Trygona do wymiaru cienia. Chaos wycofał się, ale nie zamierzał odpuścić. W okresie pokoju Potęga stworzyła dla pozbawionych mocy aniołów ostoję. Nazwała ją Ziemia. Po kilku stuleciach Chaos spowodował wybuch energii. Pozbawiła ona wspomnień lub zabiła wszystkie anioły. Mieszkańcy Ziemi nie wiedzieli już, że kiedyś byli istotami światła. Zachować moc i przeżyć udało się tylko jednemu aniołowi, a ja jestem jego pół- ludzka córką. No to macie ogólny zarys sytuacji. Pewnie teraz wyobrażacie mnie sobie jako długowłosą blondynkę, o niebieskich oczach z wielkimi białymi skrzydłami. Nic mylniejszego. Mam krótkie, potargane, czarne włosy, piwne oczy i brązowe skrzydła. Trochę jakby orle; jak je złożę pod koszulką nic nie widać. Nie noszę też białych, długich szat. To koszmarnie niepraktyczne. Za to ubieram się w czarne jeansy i pseudo skórzaną kurtkę, do tego czarny top i macie mój styl. Mój ojciec służy Potędze. Szczerze? Nigdy nie ma go w domu. Mieszkam w Jump City. Zajmuje się mną rodzina zastępcza. Nic nie wiedzą o moich zdolnościach. Mam 13 lat i potrafię dochować swojego sekretu. Chodzę do szkoły, odrabiam lekcje i maluję rafitti. Tak, robię to. Nie jestem aniołkiem. Nad naszym miastem góruje wieża. Budynek ma kształt wielkiego „T” i mieszkają tam Młodzi Tytani- drużyna superbohaterów. Jakiś czas temu ocalili Ziemię przed Trygonem. Kojarzycie gościa? Jak nie to przeczytajcie od góry jeszcze raz. Okazuje się, że wśród Tytanów mieszka sobie córeczka tegoż demona. Zwą ja Raven i w sumie jej współczuję. Ja jestem córką anioła, a anioły wiadomo = dobro. Wszyscy je kochają, ale demony… Kompletnie inna bajka. Ale świat nie został zniszczony i wszystko wraca do normy. Tylko jakoś nie mogę przestać myśleć o Trygonie. Miał na rozkazy wielu swoich braci. On został uwięziony, lecz oni nie. Mogą wciąż przechodzić z swojego wymiaru na Ziemię. A jeśli to zrobią potrzebny będzie anioł by z nimi skończyć. Tytani sami sobie nie poradzą. Na szczęście nic się jeszcze nie stało, a nawet jeśli jest jeszcze Liga Sprawiedliwości. . . . Wracałam jesiennym wieczorem do domu. Było ciemno. Szłam szeroką, opustoszałą ulicą. W oddali świeciła jedna lampa. Słuchałam mojego ulubionego kawałka- I bleeding out . Z zaułka wyszedł jakiś facet. Wysoki i barczysty. Nie obejrzałam się na niego, lecz wiedziałam, że tam jest. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do mnie. Wyciągną z pod płaszcza spluwę. Ani drgnęłam. -Dawaj kasę.- wychrypiał. Nade mną przeleciał zielony sokół. Facet zrobił ten błąd, że spojrzał na ptaka. Przez ułamek sekundy, ale wystarczyło. Obróciłam się błyskawicznie, wytrąciłam mu pistolet jednym silnym uderzeniem, złapałam za nadgarstek i wykręciłam. Facet upadł na kolana (Taka ciekawostka: anioły są piekielnie silne. Łapiecie ? Piekielnie.). Spojrzałam mu w twarz, gość uśmiechał się upiornie. Jego oczy błyszczały czernią. Zero białek, zero tęczówek, tylko czerń. Jego twarz pokryła się czerwienią, wyłoniły się z niej demoniczne rysy. -Zginiesz córo aniołów. I cień demona wyprysną z człowieka. Stałam na środku chodnika z niczego nieświadomą „wydmuszką”. Puściłam człowieka. Nie był niczego winny. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Zaczęłam iść, potem biec; gdy wpadłam przez drzwi ciężko dyszałam. Na szczęście nikogo nie było. Wbiegłam na schody, otwarłam drzwi mojego pokoju, wygrzebałam z szafy duży plecak. Włożyłam tam kilka ubrań, szczotkę do zębów, kilka paczek słodyczy itp. Otwarłam okno na oścież i wyskoczyłam z drugiego piętra. Tuż nad ziemią rozłożyłam skrzydła i poszybowałam w noc. Demony powróciły, więc każdy w moim towarzystwie jest zagrożony. Nie mogę ryzykować następnych śmierci. Za dużo straciłam. . . . Trzeciego dnia byłam daleko nad lasem. Z dala od miasta. Jeśli demony chcą mnie dorwać muszą się bardziej postarać. Po kilkugodzinnym locie byłam wyjątkowo głodna (Jeszcze jedna ciekawostka: spalamy dwa razy więcej kalorii podczas lotu.). Wypatrzyłam polanę dość dużą by wylądować. Zniżyłam lot i powoli opadłam na trawę. Rozejrzałam się uważnie. Było czysto. Wyciągnęłam z plecaka ostatnią paczkę krakersów. Trzeba będzie uzupełnić zapasy, jak tylko znajdę jakiś sklep. Zjadłam i znów wystartowałam. Wiatr pod skrzydłami był wspaniały. Na horyzoncie zebrały się ciemne chmury, zwiastujące burzę. Pomyślałam, że czas poszukać schronienia. . . . Nawałnica nadeszła wcześniej niż myślałam. Silny wiatr rzucał mną jak lalką. Nie mogłam wylądować, ani zapanować nad trajektorią. Po kilku godzinach cyklon cisną mną o jakąś skałę. Straciłam przytomność, zaczęłam spadać. . . . Ocknęłam się na górze. Płaska skała błyszczała w promieniach słońca. Próbowałam usiąść, ale syknęłam z bólu. Miałam napuchniętą i złamaną rękę. Podpierając się na zdrowej kończynie podniosłam się z ziemi. Po długiej walce z koszulką udało mi się oderwać kilka pasków materiału i stosunkowo usztywnić rękę. W czasie pracy zdążyłam zorientować się w terenie jako tako. Łysy grzbiet wznosił się koło kilku innych. Rozprostowałam skrzydła. Na szczęście żadna ich kość nie została złamana. Wzięłam plecak i poleciałam w słońce. Stopniowo opadałam z sił. Bagaż ciążył mi coraz bardziej. Kiedy poczułam, że nie dam dłużej rady na horyzoncie zamajaczyło miasteczko. Było dawno po zmroku. Przycupnęłam na drzewie i ukryłam skrzydła. Ześlizgnęłam się z pnia. Przeszył mnie chłód. - Muszę się gdzieś przespać.- wysyczałam sama do siebie. Zmieniłam wygląd, a raczej nałożyłam na siebie warstwę uroku. (Wyglądam normalnie, ale nikt mnie nie poznaje. Nawet gdyby dobrze mnie znał.) Weszłam do pubu. Nd drzwiami był wielki neon „Pod szafirem”. Podeszłam do lady. -Wodę.- powiedziałam. Nie doczekałam się jednak odpowiedzi gdyż barman zamiast podać zamówiony napój rzucił się na mnie z pięściami. Błysnęły czernią oczy, szczęknęły zęby ugodzone wprost, runęło ciało opętane przez demona, a stwór uciekł precz (próbka mojego wielkiego talentu artystycznego). Wybiegłam z lokalu. Goście gapili się na mnie i powalonego barmana. Wzięłam rozbieg i znów wystartowałam. Nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na choćby maleńkie opóźnienie czy błąd. Musiałam być zawsze krok przed demonami jeśli chciałam przeżyć. . . . Wycięczona opadłam na gałęzie drzewa w jakimś parku narodowym. Zbyt zmęczona by lecieć dalej, zbyt przestraszona by znaleźć leprze schronienie. Postanowiłam się zdrzemnąć choć kilka godzin. Cichy szmer liści koił moje nerwy. Uznałam, że użyję sztuczki, której nie próbowałam od kilku lat. Usiadłam po turecku i otwarłam umysł. Powoli, niedostrzegalnie pobrałam odrobinkę energii z każdej żywej istoty na świecie. Im nic nie zabrałam, a zgromadziłam dość potrzebnej mocy. Skupiłam się i przekserowałam zgromadzoną siłę do złamanej kości. Skrzywiłam się, gdy zrastała się w przyspieszonym tempie. Już miałam zamykać umysł, ale wyczułam jakąś siłę badającą jego zakamarki. Przyjrzałam się uważniej tej dziwnej aktywności. Zwykli ludzie nie wyczuli by mnie, a to wyczuło. Istota przybrała kształt kruka, wielkiego i czarnego, a następnie dziewczyny. Może trochę starszej ode mnie. -Kim jesteś?- spytała. - Nieważne. Istotne, że ja wiem kim ty jesteś. Raven, prawda?- spytałam. Pokiwała głową. -A więc… Raven zostawisz mój umysł w spokoju, a ja zostawię twój i zapomnimy, że to miało miejsce.?- kontynuowałam i nie czekając na odpowiedź zamknęła przepływ myśli. -Uff.- szepnęłam do siebie. Ze zdrową już ręką ułożyłam się wygodnie na gałęzi. Zaletą posiadania skrzydeł są puste kości i co z tego wynika mała waga. Dzięki temu właściwie każde drzewo jest w stanie mnie utrzymać. Popatrzyłam w górę. Małe, błyszczące gwiazdy migotały między liśćmi. Myślałam o połączeniu. Nawet tak krótkie dało mi chwilowy dostęp do sumienia Raven. (Jeśli uważacie to za dziwne, muszę was zaskoczyć. Robiłam w życiu dziwniejsze rzeczy.) Dręczyło ją poczucie winy za ojca. Ukryte i podświadome, lecz silne. Otrząsnęłam się z wizji demona atakującego Młodych Tytanów. „To nie moje wspomnienia”- zgasiłam resztki emocji. (Nie powinnam zagłębiać się zbyt głęboko w czyjeś wizje. Wydaje mi się, że mogłabym zostać „warzywem”. Wolę uniknąć takiego losu.) Wkrótce moje myśli zaczęły błądzić wśród blasku księżyca. Ogarnęła mnie senność. Przymknęłam oczy i odpłynęłam do świata snu. . . . Kszyki… upiory… wiele… ciemność… demony… kryształ… źródło… -Aaa!- poderwałam się z wrzaskiem przy okazji uderzając głową o konar. W głowie pulsowały mi obrazy ze snu. Najpierw pojawiły się cienie i jęki, później wszystko znikło i ujrzałam demony. Spoglądały z czerwonego kryształu. Były ich setki. Wszystkie wpatrzone we mnie nienawistnym wzrokiem. Nie byłam pewna co to znaczy, ale jeśli to się spełni… Ujmę to tak: nie chciałabym tego doświadczyć na własnej skórze. . . . Słońce świeciło mi prosto w oczy. Wschód był piękny, lecz nie miałam czasu na podziwianie widoków. Gnałam na łep na szyję przed siebie. Moje wcześniejsze plany legły w gruzach. Jeśli mój sen się spełni świat zostanie zniszczony. Jedyny sposób to wyłapać demony i zniszczyć je puki mam jakąś szansę. Ryzyko jest duże. Walka z demonami to nie przelewki. Potrzebowałam sojuszników. Piosenka: Angel of darkness -Inspiracja blogu Tom 2: Assasin Tom 3: Fire Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach